


Louis and Cheshire get caught by the Avengers and accidentally give Peter a black eye

by Rainbyotes



Series: Just an irish boy and his symbiote [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, i just wanted to write about my boys, i worked hard this :), its mainly about my marvel ocs, plz enjoy, we post our first drafts like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbyotes/pseuds/Rainbyotes
Summary: Ok so this is basically about my Venom/Marvel oc Louis and Cheshire, I have a whole blog about them, and yeah. So lemme explain this bc the endgame ending sucked, so instead of it taking five years it took five months, they also didn't do the whole "time heist" and fought Thanos before he destroyed the stones and Steve does the snap bc reasons (so Sam still becomes Captain America) no one dies, Thor still goes off with the Guardians to soul search or smth. Bit of backstory for Louis and Cheshire, Cheshire is a symbiote and Louis is his host (hence venom tag) they've been bonded for 5 years and have been anti-heroes for 3, they started biting off heads in 2016 before civil war and somehow never got handled





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :) plz enjoy i have no idea what im doing

"Ok explain that again because I have no idea what you just said." Tony said looking very tired. Carol gave an annoyed sigh and repeated what she said

"The Klyntar are alien parasites that need hosts to survive on planets, a Klyntar's goal in life is to go from planet to planet and wipe out all the life on that planet. They are very dangerous and whenever there's one, more will follow." She turned to look at a very blurry picture of Cheshire next to a picture of Louis Reddfox in a soccer uniform and giving a cocky grin. Carol looked at them as if trying to find some clue. "Normally people that fall victim to Klyntar are half dead and are terrified, but this-" she points at the Louis in the interrogation room "-this is not right. No host ever survives or, or looks as healthy as he does." Carol finishes Peter opens his mouth to say something but Sam cut him off

"So what does that mean? Because this 'Klyntar' has done lots of things, I mean look at these police reports-" Sam gestures to the hundreds of police report pulled up around Louis and Cheshire's pictures "- 'shows injuries similar to _bear maulings_ ', 'liver and small intestines ripped out', and look at these 'head appears to have been _ripped off_ along with missing _heart, lungs, and limbs_ '." he points at a handful of reports showing pictures of people ripped apart savagely with heads missing, open chests, blood everywhere, and was so gruesome that most of the members couldn't bear to look at them. Tony was looking at the screen but not at the reports Sam pointed to, instead he was looking at the record of Louis Reddfoxx, the host in question. Louis had a very _interesting_ file for one, he's captain of the varsity soccer team, amazing grades, wrote a scientific paper on inter-dimensional travel (which is impressive for a 19-year-old), he also picks a lot of fights, already has a criminal record, and the list could go on because there was so much stuff on him. Tony was almost impressed.

"Well all of those people were criminals one way or another, right?" Wanda asked keeping her gaze one Louis through the glass, her eyes glowing red as she tries to get inside his head. Louis must have felt her trying to get in because all the sudden he stood up, looked straight at her even though he couldn't see her, his eyes narrowed and something happened to them because they turned a milky white with a dark blue marbled in them, the colors swirled for awhile as Wanda and Louis continued to stare at each other. Bucky, who was watching them, leaned over to Rhodey and whispered

"What are they doing?" Rhodey, who was also watching them, just shrugged

"I think they're having a staring contest." He whispered back and they both just continued watching them until Louis sat down, eyes still marbled white and blue glaring now at Wanda, Wanda wavered a bit and broke eye contact red escaping from her eyes. Louis' eyes went back to there normal mint green as he turned his focus to the handcuffs. Clint, who also saw what happened, walked over to Wanda and touched her arm and mouthed _Are you ok?_ Wanda looked at him with a strained look and nodded shuffling away from the glass to get a better view of the screen. Clint looked from her to Louis, who looked up right as Clint looked at him, they held a stare for a little bit then Louis muttered something and continued to focus on the cuffs. Carol who didn't notice Wanda and Louis' staring match was busy reading through all the police reports and answered Wanda's questions

"From the looks of it, all of them committed some crime or another." Now she looked at Louis and wondered how someone as skinny, tall, and lanky as him qualified as a host for a Klyntar? Or how none of the Avengers has ever done anything about them before tonight.

"So this 'Cheshire' is like a vigilante anti-hero type?" Scott asked with a very confused look on his face because he couldn't believe they had to deal with some alien parasite that fricking eats people for all they know.

"Looks like it." Bruce said from his corner as he typed away on his laptop. He was trying to do more research on Louis other than what they have on record, which turns out he's gay and is dating one Jesse Arrington, he also does gymnastics which Bruce found interesting. As Bruce was doing "research" Natasha was trying to figure out how to interrogate Louis, Cheshire, whoever they are without getting mortally wounded in the process. Danvers would be the best but she's unpredictable so someone else would have to go in, Bruce probably so in case something happens they have a heavy hitter in there, Peter would also be good considering he's dealt with both Louis and Cheshire before but he did get a black eye so... Scott, Scott would be good because he'd be able to defuse things if they get hostile and he can go big so it evens out. She would send Wanda in but her staring match with the kid did something to her.

"So are we going to interrogate the kid or just stand here and talk about them?" Nat asked and everyone looked at her but Tony who was still reading over everything on the screen. "I think Scott, Carol, and Bruce should go in there and talk to him so we can get this over with and decide how much of a threat they really are." She finished and gestured for the three she said to go and start the interrogation.

"Uh I don't Ms. Danvers should go in." Peter said quickly and a few of them looked at him

"Why?" Carol asked eyeing Peter

"Well uh... I'm friends with Louis and he's told me a bit about Cheshire and neither of them really like you Ms. Danvers and Cheshire like, hates your guts basically for... Reasons and uh I-I just think it would be better if I went in there to talk to them-him instead of you that's all." Peter explained awkwardly and hoped she didn't ask why Chesh hated her. He adjusted his ice bag over his eye and Mr.Stark, of course, had to say

"Well the last time you two meet, he gave you a _black eye_ , also why does 'Cheshire' hate Danvers even though this is the first time they've met?" Peter shifted awkwardly because he _really_ didn't want to try and explain this to Mr.Stark

"Uh that-that is not-uh I-can't uh it's not really something you should uh hear from me, but you could-uh send me in and Louis or Cheshire could explain it to you." Tony eyed Peter suspiciously and Carol decided to step in

"Mhm did this 'Louis' threaten you that if you told us, he or his Klyntar would harm you in some way?" She asked and Peter was a little offended that she would say something like about Louis (which he has threatened people but he would never threaten a friend)

"What?! No, he wouldn't do that! It's just not my place to tell you." Peter defended looking to Mr. Stark for some help then an idea struck him "If you send me in then I might be able to get more information out of him because we're friends, but if you send in someone they both hate then you might not be able to get enough information from them-him." He corrected and Tony seemed to think it over and so did Natasha

"Alright, Pete you can go in instead of Carol." Nat told them because she just wanted to get this over with but that seemed to have offended Carol which is a problem they'll deal with later. Peter looked relieved while Scott looked nervous and Bruce looked confident. While the Avengers were talking through all of that Louis and Chesh had a talk of sorts.

* * *

 

Well it was more Chesh explaining what happened after they got hit, then the Scarlet Witch trying to get in their head which ended with a staring match and both of them telling her to mind her own business along with some other things, Cheshire informing Louis how many possible ways there were to escape (only 2, 3 if they're lucky), and coming to the conclusion that Captain Marvel was a bitch. The door to the interrogation room opened and in came Hulk Bruce Banner, a guy they didn't recognize, and Peter. Peter and the guy sat down while Hulk Banner stood **_We could take them_** Cheshire commented Louis thought about it then came to a decision.

"Yeah, we could." Louis said aloud, Peter was giving him the _Don't do that_ sign, the guy just looked so confused and Hulk looked concerned for some reason **_That Kree probably told them I was a parasite_** Louis agreed and adjusted because _damn_ these handcuffs were uncomfortable as all hell. "Ok let's get a few things straight, Cheshire is not a parasite, Cheshire has also not made me do all those thins against my will, don't even ask about the missin body parts cause if the coppers couldn't find'em I sure as'ell ain't telling you, and if 'Captain Marvel' comes in here we might kill 'er so just warning ya." Louis told them, which that bit of information shocked everyone behind the glass and in the room

"So you're saying that basically everything Carol told us was a lie?" The Guy asked

"It depends on what she said."

"She told us that the Klyntar were alien parasites that wipe the life off every planet they visit." Hulk Banner answered, _**Of course, the Kree told them that**_

"Hmph, of course the one who's only experience with 'em was killin'em would say that" Hulk Banner and The Guy were shocked but Peter wasn't because he already knew "That's true for the tribe, but the scientific definition fer them is 'Alien symbiotes that need a host to bond in order to survive in oxygen-rich environments'. But alien parasite works too." He finished

"Wait so 'Cheshire' lives inside of you? Is-is that what you mean by 'bonded'?" The Guy asked with a small laugh and looked nervously to Hulk Banner who somehow would know the answer (even though he mainly studied gamma radiation) **_Who the fuck is this guy?_** Chesh asked and Louis wanted to know too

"Ok sorry but who the fuck are you?" He nodded at The Guy, who slumped very sadly it almost made Louis sad, almost.

"I'm Ant-man, Scott if you will." 'Scott' answered and reach out a hand to shake but quickly realized his mistake, Chesh felt pity for him so he materialized a hand to shake Scott's hand. Scott tilted his head, squinted his eyes, and opened his mouth and paused before saying "Yeah, of course, you can do that." And shook Cheshire's hand with a strained smile, Louis chuckled. Banner was just staring at Cheshire and Scott's handshake with a mix of terror and amazement, the handshake ended and Cheshire retreated into Louis. On the other side of the glass, everyone was basically having a meltdown. So far the interrogation was going great.

"So uh, Peter told us that you two don't like Captain Marvel much, why is that." Banner asked and Peter did a facepalm. Louis wanted to talk to him but couldn't because of the Avengers.

"Well, that's none of yer business." Louis said, Bruce wanted to push the question more but Peter intervened

"So uh how long have you and Cheshire been uh bonded?" It was a simple question but it also holds a lot of importance.

"Five years." Louis replied, "Bet 'Carol' thought we were only bonded fer two months." Yeah at this point Carol was starting to get impatient. Cheshire and Louis knew that would piss her off, both don't like her anyway and she did blast them with a photon blast or something, they didn't care if she's an Avenger. Scott mouthed _Five years?_ to himself. 

"Wait, wait, wait five _years_?! You two have been bonded for five years yet we've never noticed you till two months ago?!" Banner exclaimed

"Actually it took ya three years." Louis corrected 

"You guys have been doing this for _three years_?!?! How did no one do anything about this! The Avengers live in New York, this was going on in NYC for Christ's sake! Bruce, how did you guys not do anything about this?!" Scott shouted and rubbed his face angrily.

"We didn't know!" Banner defended

"The city and the police literally told you guy's about them." Peter interjected and at, that Scott snapped.

"Bruce what the hell!" He turned to Banner "Seriously dude, what the fuck? You guys are the _Avengers_. When there's a monster, no offense, running around New York City _killing people_ for what? Three years?! And only now, after Peter had to go to Stark then we got involved, so sticking to that logic, the Avengers could have prevented all of that-" Scott gestured to the glass _**Must have seen the police reports**_ "- but no you guys didn't because they were to busy fighting each other and you and Thor were-" gestures vaguely, at this point he was standing and in full on rant mode "-while a nineteen-year-old with an alien was busy tearing up the city basically!"

"Scott, calm down, three years ago the Avengers weren't really at their best-" Banner was explaining but Louis stopped listening because he didn't expect Scott to explode like that (he looked very timid) and because he was starting to get hungry so... That was bad. It was bad because if they don't eat something then Cheshire would have to start munching on his organs.

"Uh pardon me but is this an interrogation or get mad at your mates time?" Louis asked with a raised eyebrow. He obviously interrupted something but was honestly too tired to care. Scott gave an aggravated huff and sat down and glared at the table, Banner looked like he wanted to say something but didn't, Peter was just sitting there awkwardly with ice over his eye. **_Ugh, why is he such a cinnamon roll_** Cheshire whined: "So what do ya want ta know?" Louis asked lazily

"Why did you two decide to kill all those people? Wouldn't you rather lay low and not draw attention to yourselves?" Banner asked and Louis didn't skip a beat

"Because, in case you arses didn't notice, but NYC is just full of criminals, rapists, and murders an it's not like the Avengers were going to do somethin, you only deal with the big shite and leave the petty guys alone for the coppers ta deal with, and that's been very effective so far. And Chesh needs a certain chemical called Phenethylamine, it's found in chocolate and brains so we made a compromise: Cheshire gets the chemical but only from bad guys. Worked out fine, it kept him happy and crime went down, we thought bout layin low but Cheshire's cravins got too strong." He explained with an agitated tone Banner seemed to think something over then his face went pale as he realized what that meant.

"So all of those missing body parts..." Banner put his hand over his mouth and Scott realized it too and gave Louis a look of fear and distrust, and behind the glass, everyone fell silent.

"Yup." Louis finished and gave Banner a deadpan expression "Is that enough of a 'motive' fer ya?" he growled bitterly  _ **Hey, calm down, it's going to be alright**_ Cheshire reassured and Louis felt him move to rest around his shoulders 

"So you guys  _bit peoples heads off?_ " Scott asked looking to Peter then Banner "Am I hearing this right? How, first of all, second of all- are you a cannibal? Holy shit I can't believe I was right."  _ **Should I explain or will you?** I will because I think if you come out Banner will shite his pants_ Chesh chuckled at that

"Yes you are hearing right, no I'm not a cannibal because  _I_ don't eat the heads and other parts. The how is a bit hard to explain but basically Cheshire will 'come out' ta say and take over, he'll bite the heads (he has ta borrow my digestive system to process it though), if ya want we can give a 'live demonstration' if you take off these cuffs." Louis teased and raised his encased hands. They caught Peter looking at them but he looked away before they could pinpoint the emotion

"'Borrow your digestive system'? What do you mean by that?" Banner chocked out. Louis shrugged because he didn't know fully how Chesh does it

"I don't know all of the science behind it but if he needs to eat somethin he'll just borrow my digestive track." he tried to explain  _ **Should just let me do it**_ Louis rolled his eyes  _You would scare them_  Banner was clearly going to try and push the question more

"How does he borrow it though? I've never heard of organisms doing that." Banner wondered aloud

"Are you deaf? I said I don't know how he does it." Louis snapped, god was he getting tired of this. They were having such a good day too but then the Avengers had to ruin it. "Look are ya going ta ask us  _important_ questions or stupid ones? If yer just going ta ask stupid ones then just let us go."  _God I need ta get more fucking sleep_  

"I don't think we can just let you two go, I mean, you did kinda just admit to killing those people." Scott said with a shrug Louis groaned

"Weren't ya _supposed_ ta try an find that out?" he asked rhetorically Peter bit back a smile as Banner went on to say something

"Uh I think we should talk this over with everyone else." Banner made his way to the door and Scott and Peter stood up to follow. They watched the three leave the interrogation room, Scott cast them a look of... pity? Sympathy? They couldn't place it but the three left, leaving Louis to his thoughts.  _ **Wonder how long it'll take them to make a decision**_ Louis hoped soon because it was way past curfew and Ma was going to be  _very_ pissed.

* * *

Bruce, Scott, and Peter came out of the interrogation room to all of the Avengers dead silent and pale-faced. Everyone wanted to say something but couldn't because what they just learned was  _fucked up_. Scott and Peter were kinda just standing there awkwardly, finally, someone said something.

"So now that we know, what are we going to do about it?" Bucky asked crossing his arms "Because I for one think we need to get them off the streets." he jerked a thumb at the glass.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Tony asked, "We can't just ask them politely 'Could you please stop eating people?' because chances are they'll just eat us."

"Well, it can't hurt to try." Scott mumbled because he for one thought having an alien was pretty cool, even if they did bite off heads  _But it's only the bad guys_ Scott reminded himself.

"The easiest thing to do is just separate the two, kill the Klyntar or lock it away somewhere, and hope it didn't corrupt its hosts' mind too much." Carol suggested Scott was a bit horrified at that idea because Louis and Cheshire didn't _seem_  like monsters or how Carol described them at all.

"I think that's going to be the one to get us killed. No we have to be smart about this." Bruce interjected 

"Why don't we make them a deal or compromise? Like they can still be a vigilante but can't kill anyone?" Nat offered

"And how would we know if they keep their end of the bargain?" Sam asked, "If we do that then someone would have to keep an eye on them."

"We could do check ups or something, like once every two weeks." Tony put on the table

"That could work (and its 100% better than separating them), and that has less of a -" Bucky began but then

Blackout.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically louis and chesh escape the avengers compound, yes i know this is really rushed but i just wanted to get it done

Somehow,  _somehow_ , by sheer luck, Chesh was able to cause a blackout  _and_ figure out how to get the cuffs off. Once the cuffs were off they bolted out of that interrogation room and ran right past the Avengers. How they managed to do that they'll never know  _ **How the fuck did they not notice us?**_  Chesh asked as they ran down the very long hallway  _We did run past very fast_ _, hey that rhymed_ he could feel Chesh roll his eyes. Louis gave a small chuckle, luckily the lights were still out, not even backups were up yet. The only lights even on were emergency but those weren't very bright and were just along the floor.

They didn't know where they were but they started to slow down to gain their bearings. The hallway seemed to go on for-fucking-ever 

"Let's try this room and hope we're lucky." Louis suggested and opened the door. The door in question was apparently a staircase and judging from the smell it leads to the water boilers... and if his theory was right the Avengers would use the water from the lake for plumbing so there must be some sort of pipe that leads out to the lake so  _ **Oh my fucking god if we follow that train of thought we're doomed let's just break a window or something**_

"Good idea." He said, closed the door and resumed walking down the Avengers creepy asss hallway. Louis wasn't running but he was walking faster than a normal human would. As they were reaching the end of the hallway Louis noticed it was getting brighter and noticed at the end of the hallway was a big window with some trees and a  _very_ nice lawn behind it. He grinned menacingly

"Sure would be a shame if someone messed up that nice lawn, wouldn't it."  Cheshire took that as his cue, smashed the window, and started running on all fours across the Avengers nice lawn to the lake. Surprisingly they made it to the lake without getting shot at but again they weren't paying attention and just jumped right into the cold water. _We are one lucky bastard_  Louis thought as they swam to the other side of the lake. They ever so gracefully, crawled out of the lake and shook off the access water and started through the forest. They found a deer and ate it, leaving the bones and some meat because Chesh wanted to leave a calling card or something

" _ **It's to show a sign of strength, symbolizing how we can fuck them up**._" 

_Oh sorry didn't know_  Cheshire growled and they continued with trying to find a way off the Avengers property. They eventually came to a very big fence that was also electrocuted.

" ** _We can jump that._** " Chesh said as he backed up to get a running start and very elegantly jumped over the fence. They were officially off of Avengers property. " _ **And a perfect landing, the crowd goes wild, top marks from the judges.**_ "  _Ok show off lets get out of here before their power comes back on_ Cheshire smirked and the continued through the woods to Queens

* * *

  _Queens_

They snuck into their own room because thats what anti-hero/vigilantes do. Chesh dissolved into Louis' skin after they got through the window, he shut the window and the lamp turned on. It was Ma.

"Ok I know what yer going to say, yes I know its past curfew but-" Louis started but Ma held up a finger and he shut up  _ **we are so grounded**  _

"Do ya know how  _worried_ I was? I thought something  _really fucking bad_ had happened to my only son." he winced "Jesus christ, you better explain right now." she finished with a stern look, Louis swallowed and began

"We were jus doing our normal routine when Spider-man showed up... then Iron man showed up.... then Captain Marvel did and she kind blasted us with something and we got knocked out. Then woke up at the Avengers compound, got interrogated (kinda), and then we got out." he explained and was stupid enough to mention "We also might've broken one of their windows."

"Will I be gettin a visit from one of them?" Ma asked which surprised them both 

"Probably, yeah." Louis replied and rubbed his neck sheepishly. Ma let out a sigh and moved to the door

"Was bound ta happen (surprising it took them 3 years) now its time for  _both_ of you ta get some sleep." she finished as she closed the door behind her as she left  _ **that went.... surprisingly well holy shit**_ Louis was just tired so he got into his night clothes and crawled into his trusty twin bed, and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to see chesh then just go to their blog im rlly bad at describing things

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it seems like an abrupt ending but 1 i just wanted to post this 2 this is how i imagined it in my head so sorry 3 im lazy :p


End file.
